


Cuddles n' Cream

by TheAwkwardLadyJay



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anti is sad, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hitman AU, Ice Cream, M/M, Mentioned Murder, Mentioned violence, dark is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardLadyJay/pseuds/TheAwkwardLadyJay
Summary: Anti just got back from a hard job. Dark helps him feel better with some cuddles and ice cream.





	Cuddles n' Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally getting around to moving some of my stories from tumblr. Yay, procrastination!

Dark blinked his eyes open. Immediately, he was aware of a heavy weight on his chest and looked down, a slow, sleepy smile appearing on his face when he saw his boyfriend’s messy green hair. He wrapped his arms tighter around the smaller man and nuzzled into his hair. Anti had been gone for a few days on a job and Dark wasn’t afraid to admit that he had missed him.

He stayed like that for several minutes, enjoying the feeling of Anti against him. Eventually, the glitch mumbled something and rolled over, resting his chin on Dark’s chest and looking up at him with bleary eyes. He smiled softly, making himself more comfortable on his boyfriend.

Dark chuckled and ran a hand through his soft, green hair, “When did you get home?”

“Around 4:30.” He yawned, “Sorry if I woke you.

Dark shook his head, “Don’t worry about that. I wouldn’t have minded, even if you had. Now go back to sleep. You look exhausted.”

Anti muttered something but it was swallowed up by Dark’s shirt as the glitch snuggled into his side, curling up and quickly falling back asleep.

Dark dragged slow circles into his back, craning his neck to glance at a clock. He huffed quietly when he saw that it was well past noon. Good thing neither of them had anything to do today. He swiped his phone from the bedside table, doing his best not to jostle his sleeping boyfriend.

He had just managed to unlock it with his left hand, the other hand currently stuck under Anti, when he heard it. The familiar, chipper tune of an ice cream truck.

Apparently, Anti also heard it. He clumsily sprang from his spot on Dark’s chest and ran to the window. “Dark, can we go get ice cream? Please?”

Dark sighed, “You need to sleep, Anti. Knowing you, this is the first night you’ve rested since you left.”

“If I promise to take a nap right after, can we go get ice cream? It’s been such a long time since either of us has had it.” He turned to Dark, his puppy dog eyes at full throttle.

Dark wished he could say that the look had no effect on him but he would be lying. “Fine. But you are going back to sleep as soon as your ice cream is finished. I might love you but I have no interest in dealing with a grumpy glitch.”

Anti clapped his hands and pecked Dark on the cheek before running off to change, “Love you too, Darky!!!”

Dark followed his boyfriend and changed, albeit slower. By the time he was ready, Anti was by the front door, bouncing from foot to foot impatiently.

“Come on, Dark! We’re going to miss it!”

Dark checked that he had his wallet and keys before waving for Anti to go. “I’ll be right behind you.”

The glitch ran from the building with a grin. He was at the ice cream truck in record time, rocking on his feet as he looked over the array of choices. Dark stepped up beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist, not bothering to look at the choices. Anti loved ordering for him and he knew what Dark wanted better than Dark did most of the time.

Once the glitch had figured out what he wanted, he turned to the ice cream man, “Can we get a Chocolate Caramel Swirl and a Lemon Lime Surprise, please?”

They got their cold treats and Dark passed over the money. He turned to go back to the house but Anti tugged on his arm, pulling him towards the nearby park instead.

“I’ve been cooped in a tiny room with nothing but the light of my computer for days,” he whined, already licking at his ice cream, “Can we sit out here while we eat?”

At this point, there wasn’t any reason for Dark to say no so he nodded. Anti smiled gratefully at him and found them a bench, waiting for Dark to sit down before curling into his side. Dark wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder and started to eat his own ice cream.

Neither of them spoke as they ate. They just relaxed against each other and enjoyed their treats, the good weather, and the silence of the nearly empty park.

Anti finished his ice cream first, smacking his lips together happily. He leaned a little heavier on Dark. “Thanks for this, Darky. It’s nice to just relax after a job.”

“This one was difficult, wasn’t it?” Dark whispered.

Anti was silent for a few moments before he exhaled heavily through his nose. His happy demeanor dissipated. “There was a kid involved.”

That was all Anti needed to say for Dark to understand. He set his ice cream down and wrapped his arms around the glitch. Both he and Anti had grown used to the bloodshed that came with their job but neither of them had ever been okay with jobs that involved children, especially if it was the child they were killing.

“The contract didn’t say anything about the kid.” Anti continued, his voice tight, “It was just supposed to be a quick in and out kind of deal. But as soon as I took the shot, the kid showed up. He saw everything, Dark. He watched his dad’s head explode. I know I should have killed him too, but-” he choked on a sob, “I couldn’t, Dark! He’s just a kid!”

Dark shushed him quietly and pulled him closer, “I know that’s hard. Involving a child is always wrong. But it wasn’t your fault. The contractor should have told you about the child. Him being there was not your fault.”

Anti sniffled quietly but nodded. Dark held him for a few more minutes before pulling away. “Do you want to go back in?”

“No. Being out here with you is nice.” The glitch mumbled and leaned his head on Dark’s shoulder.

Dark nodded and adjusted slightly so Anti could rest on him more comfortably. He grabbed his ice cream and handed it to the smaller man, “Here. I’m done with it. Finish it for me?”

Anti looked up at him gratefully and took the ice cream, finishing it just as quickly as he had his own. Then they just sat in silence again, enjoying the peace and quiet that they brought each other.

As time passed, Anti’s head grew heavier and heavier on Dark’s shoulder. Eventually, he went completely limp and began to slip from his resting spot. Dark snorted and carefully moved him until his head was resting on one of Dark’s thighs. He placed a hand in Anti’s hair and gently massaged his scalp, sending glares to anyone who dared give them odd looks.

Soon, though, his back began to ache. He grimaced and looked down at the sleeping Anti. He looked adorable, with a couple of green locks fluttering over his eyes as he nuzzled into Dark’s thigh. Dark didn’t want to wake him. He needed the rest right now. With a little bit of thought, he came up with an alternative.

He carefully scooped the smaller male into his arms, laying him on his lap for a second to ensure he had a good grip on his slim frame before standing. Anti grumbled at the movement but didn’t wake, simply cuddling into Dark’s warm chest.

It wasn’t a long walk back to their apartment, thankfully. Dark slowly lowered Anti back into their bed, tucking him in before pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. “Sleep tight, darling.”

He moved to leave but a small tug on his shirt made him pause. He turned to find Anti gripping the bottom of his shirt, his eyes half-lidded, “Please stay with me,” he pleaded, his voice cracking with sleep.

Dark smiled and returned to the bed, climbing in next to Anti and wrapping the glitch in his arms, “I will always stay with you, dear,” he muttered into his boyfriend’s hair.

They both quickly fell asleep, completely wrapped up in each other and oblivious to the rest of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on my tumblr or just yell at me here. I appreciate either


End file.
